ua_academy_bnha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Mane
"Call me Bob Marley one more time and Imma break ya nose" He can clean your ear wax. Overview 3rd year at UA and member of the big three. Infamously known as the son of Muscular, no matter how many time he tries to get people to stop constantly mentioning it. Currently in a relationship with 2-A student Daiyakami Honda Appearance A tall Jamaican male with hair that’s too damn long. He has a slim, but muscular build. Like a swimmer. He has red eyes as well, just like his dad Backstory His mom was a Jamaican woman who could control her hair, his dad was a Japanese man who had some sort of muscle-based quirk. He later found out his dad was the villain “Muscular”. He inherited a combination of the quirks and got into UA because of it. Life’s pretty good Sypnosis TBA Personality Arrogant and aggressive at times but overall a really chill guy. Incredibly competitive. Acts like a dumbass stoner but is super smart. Likes Sleeping, eating, Playing the guitar Dislikes People who don’t shut up, Rich people (makes some exceptions) Relationships Daiyakami Honda-Girlfriend Muscular-Father Quirk and Abilities Quirk: Tendons Abilities: The user's bodily hair has properties similar to human muscle fibers instead of ordinary human hair. This hair can be controlled like a muscle. The user’s hair can be traveled up into 1.5-meter dreadlocks, and unraveled to 10-meter strings. By weaving and unweaving their hair in a specific manner, they can form constructs at will. This quirk provides excellent versatility. The user can move these constructs at a maximum of 30 mph. A construct has strength high enough to snap bones in half, and its durability is comparable to Steel. When cut or damaged, he can regrow his hair. It takes 1 rp to grow back 1/3 of his total hair, so if he were ever shaved completely bald, his hair would grow back in 3 rps. This also means it’s stats are cut into thirds. Weaknesses: -The user's quirk will give them various physical issues. The hair sweats a sort of lactic acid that builds up, sapping away his strength. The combination of these factors means that every Every 3 turns of consecutive use, the user will need a one turn cooldown to help out their body. During this period, all of their physical stats will decrease by -20% due to the drop in stamina. If they continuously use their quirk, they will become weaker and weaker. (Here’s a quick table to help explain) 3 turns, one turn cooldown: -20% 6 turns, two turn cooldown:-40 9 turns, 3 turn cooldown: -60% 12 turns, 4 turn cooldown: -80% 15 turns, 5 turn cooldown: -100% -At the -100% mark, they will pass out for two turns. When they wake up, they will start out at -60% again. -Ripping out his hair will stun him for one turn. This is due to the nerve cells within his hair making it feel like he’s losing a limb -Constructs return to their original form when he is unconscious -Their hair conducts electricity, which is extraordinarily painful. -The user's hair is at a set amount, it can’t grow or shrink, only alter between its limits of 1.5 and 10 meters. -He can’t manipulate individual strands. He has to form them into something. Eg: He can’t grab something with a strand of his hair. He has to form a hand. Hero Equipment Made of a black and red carbon-fiber substance, similar to his hair, but stronger. He used to just make his costume out of his hair, but that lowers his max range by 2 meters. It also protects his lower jaw. He wears a pair of rad sunglasses to. These just protect his eyes. They look awesome though. Stats Strength: 5/5 Speed: 4/5 Intelligence: 4/5 Technique: 5/5 Cooperation: 3/5 Trivia -The media always refers to him as “Son of Muscular” instead of Dreadnought